Kahmunrah
|-|Movies= |-|Games= Summary Kahmunrah was an older brother to Ahkmenrah, the ruler of an Egyption land thousands of years ago. After being brought to life by the Tablet, he seeked to find and use the Tablet to open the door to the underworld and take over the entire world. This plan being foiled however by Larry Daley after tricking his men into fighting each other and forcing him into the underworld, leaving him trapped in there forever. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B, likely higher Name: Kahmunrah Origin: Night at the Museum Gender: Male Age: Over a few thousand years old Classification: Clay reconstruction of the Egyptian Ruler Kahmunrah Powers and Abilities: |-|Movies= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Is very well when faced in melee combat, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1, 2, and 8, Is alive without organs, a brain, etc, Is granted life by the Tablet of Ahkmenrah, and seemingly will live as long as the museum has the tablet at its location), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Summoning (can summon armies of Horus warriors), BFR via painting portals |-|Games= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Is very well when faced in melee combat, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1, 2, and 8, Is alive without organs, a brain, etc, Is granted life by the Tablet of Ahkmenrah, and seemingly will live as long as the museum has the tablet at its location), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Universal Translator via The Golden Tablet of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah, Can reveal invisible objects or writing with the Tablet, Statistics Amplification via The Golden Tablet of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah, Robotic manipulation via The Golden Tablet of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah, Reconstruction (Can fix any broken object back to its orginal state), Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot bolts of lighting and control it), Limited Weather Manipulation (Can summon storms), Summoning (can summon armies of Horus warriors), Animal Manipulation (Can tame, befriend, and control animals, animal like things, or animal shaped things with the Tablet), Fire Manipulation, Shield creation (can create shields), Portal Creation (Can create portals from works of art), Information Analysis (The Tablet lets him know things he can do in situation he needs help in), Lock Manipulation (Can open any lock by pointing the tablet at it), BFR via portals to Underworld Attack Potency: Wall level (Matched Larry Daley in melee combat) | At least Wall level (Matched Larry Daley in combat, Comparable to his guards), Likely higher (The Tablet caused a massive storm) Speed: Likely Subsonic+ (Fought with Larry Daley), Possibly Supersonic (Reacted and dodged a plane flying at him from behind) | Massively Hypersonic (Fought with Larry Daley) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class 5 to Class 10 (Is able to wrestle with Larry Daley) | Class 5 to Class 10 (Comparable to Larry) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Wall Class, Likely higher Durability: Wall level (Taken hits from Larry Daley, comparable to his guards who took hits from a Giant Squid) | At least Wall level (Taken hits from Larry Daley, Took hits from a Giant Squid, comparable to his guards who took hits from a T Rex), Likely higher (Comparable to Larry) Stamina: High, possibly infinite (powered by the tablet and doesn't seem to ever require rest) Range: Standard melee range | Standard Merle range, Several thousand meters with lighting Standard Equipment: * Kahmunrah weapon * The Golden Tablet of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah Intelligence: Above Average (is an exceptionally smart person, Was able to lead several guards and seems to have the know how to run a kingdom, tricked Larry Daley, as well can fight in melee combat as well if not better than his own trained guards Weaknesses: Has a temper, despite being generally smart, he has been played for a fool multiple times, egotistical, Is only living at night and is only alive due to the Tablet and will cease to live if the tablet is turned off, He will presumably be reduced to dust if he were to be away from his original location at sunrise Key: Movies | Games Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Kings Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Adults Category:Movie Characters Category:Rulers Category:Night at the Museum Category:Inorganic Beings